Murdoc is love
by shrekLover9000
Summary: murdoc x 2d luvin


murdoc is luv murdoc is life

and so is explosive diarrhea.

hi I'm 2d lmao

I like jacking it to the pic of murdoc chopping an onion

rn I'm walking down the hall and I look into noodles room and she's sticking a telephone pole into her puss puss

? japanese people

I have a green anus fleshlight I use when I jack it off to murdoc

I think his poo would be green lol

I also have a green dildo i shove up my ass

I want murdocs huge green cock up my ass

so far up my ass it gets digested by my intestines

well anyways I'm still walking down the hall and I come across Russell on the toilet

his shits are fucking gigantic. and they smell like my great great grandma's farts. her farts were deadly

still I wonder why we have to buy so much god dammed food

he rlly likes Indian food and Mexican food

we gotta stop buying him that stuff

he calls me in the bathroom and pisses on me with his huge black cock

then he asks for a glass of milk

I decide to put some laxatives into the milk b4 I give it to him

he drinks all of it

I put like 20 fucking laxative doses in there holy shit

well yeah I go ahead and go back to noodles room and check in on her

she's done with the telephone pole, now covered in blood, but now she's doing something else

? I think she's sticking dumplings up her asshole with chopsticks

she waves to me

"ハロ" (hallo) she says

I say "ello m8" she just keeps on doing what she's doing

? japanese people

I go into the kitchen and eat a shit ton of Indian food

god damnit it's so good

I continue down the hallway and stand by murdocs room

I can hear him jacking it to hardcore hentai

he finishes and I hear his cum splatter all over his room

"god damnit mother fucking shit!" he screams

I want all of his green goopy cum in my anus hole

he comes out of his room with his foot long cock dangling

he groans and pisses on my face

then he heads to the bathroom

I decide to sneak into his room and look through his stuff

I see all of his green cum

such a deep green

like a swamp

this is my swamp now

I lick up all of the cum, and put some of it into my asshole and rub it on the tip of my dick

I hear murdoc scream in pain from down the hall

he's having another one of his colossal shits

I hear a splash and then a flush

he comes back

I hear his footsteps and decide it's too late to escape

I lay myself out on his bed

I strip myself of all my clothes

he comes in and sees me

immediately he takes off his clothes and gets on top of me

he sticks his cock into my mouth and forces it down my esophagus

I choke and wheeze but he still forces it

once he comes str8 into my stomach he pulls his cock out

then he uses his cum and my spit a lube and sticks his cock up my ass

oh how I've waited for this moment

he moans and sticks all of it in

all 3 feet of his long cock

suddenly Russell walks in

he tears off his clothes and sticks his butt onto my face and his anus onto my mouth

he farts.

long and hard

the air coming into my lungs and out my nose

then i hear the rumbling

coming from deep within his intestines

his diarrhea explodes into my mouth a he screams and moans at the same time

I squirm and cry but he won't stop

murdoc fucks my asshole hard and fast

while Russells explosive diarrhea floods the bed and comes out my nose

his huge cock... I see it

he takes his ass off of my mouth

and stuffs his long black dick into my mouth

it's a miracle I'm still alive

he fucks hy mouth and pulls out

his cum is like brown cottage cheese

it smells awful, almost like... a swamp.

Russell and murdoc get off of me

i spill all of murdocs cum from my asshole

they then both peel off their skin

onions have layers

I then see the ogre ears and huge green cocks

it's shrek... they're both shrek... I never thought I would see the day where I meet shrek... two shreks...

after that it was beautiful

they flooded me with their green fluids and flooded the bed and floor

noodle came in

"ぢすがすちんぐ！！" (disgusting) she grabs a bucket and fills it with the green muk on the floor

she leaves and closes the door

the shreks continue fucking my insides out

and cum one last time

I hear my body rip open

and I look down to see blood and cum coming out of my body

I begin to have immense pain

I die on that bed

the best day of my life


End file.
